


We Both Know

by hypnagogicmoth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, He’s living his best life and jkr won’t take that from me, I'm putting that tag just in case, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mutual Pining, Trans Sirius, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Wet Dream, cuties being cute, helping friends get together, it's self-indulgent garbage, they're probably like 17-18?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnagogicmoth/pseuds/hypnagogicmoth
Summary: Remus has been having dreams about his best friend.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 35
Kudos: 380





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! Wish me luck folks! Hopefully I'll keep writing!

He shuddered as the other boy murmured something unintelligible into his neck. Hot breath tickled the small hairs at the base of his skull, coaxing them to stand on end. 

It occurred to Remus that while the front of his body was quite warm, his back was pressing against something cold and hard. He wondered as he slowly became aware of the things being said.

“... Love it when you shiver like this…” The voice was whispering. “...Makes me feel like you’re losing control…”

He was rather losing control, if he spared a moment to think about his situation. Back against a wall, nearly smothered by someone in the dark? No, he wasn’t really in control right now, was he?

Remus felt a hot tongue replace the lips that had been moving along his neck. It slowly trailed up toward his ear, where he felt teeth gently tug on his ear lobe. He heard someone let out a whimper that he could hardly imagine came from himself, until he released another that sent blood rushing to his cheeks. He stifled himself before he could embarrass himself any further. 

The voice returned. “Such sweet little noises you’re making for me, Moony… love to hear you pant for me...”

Was he panting? Maybe he was breathing a little hard. After all, who wouldn’t if a knee was slowly working its way between your legs? Remus jerked as the mouth continued its ministrations back downward, nibbling on his collarbone, before lapping back up the other side of his neck. 

He couldn’t hold back a moan when he came to the realization that there were hands creeping up his shirt, hot and pressing. A thumb dipped into his navel as the other thumb found his nipple and rubbed over it slowly. The hands were rough, calloused with work. They caught on his scars as they travelled over his torso. 

“What can I do for you?” The voice was husky, close to his throat. “What does my sweet Moony want me to do to him?”

Remus could hardly think. One of the hands ran down his taut stomach and worked gently over the front of his trousers. Fingers teased his zipper. He felt them undo his button and fly, and then reach in to cup him. He was straining against his pants, tenting them out to meet the hand.

He groaned as the hand rubbed against him, then began to pull at his waistband. He couldn’t remember ever having been this hard before. He started as the hand worked its way into his pants, the rough palm curving over his smooth cock.

“Practically gagging for it, eh Moony?”

He wakes up.

His worn joggers are dampened at the front. His cock still hard and twitching. The dorm is silent, apart from some light snoring from a few beds down.

Remus sighs and reaches for his wand on his bedside table. He performs a quick cleansing charm, then hoists himself out of bed and pads toward the bathrooms. He rinses his face with water, and stares at himself in the mirror. 

His face is the same as it ever is. Slight purpling under the eyes from fitful nights and the exhaustion of his monthly transformation. The beginnings of stubble around his jaw- he’ll need to shave again in the morning. He dries his face and wipes his neck, still sweaty from his dreaming. 

How many times is this going to happen? He can’t just keep having these dreams. Something has to give, right? 

He makes his way back to bed, swearing quietly as he knocks into his trunk. He is crawling back under the covers, when he hears a soft voice from the next bed.

“You alright there, Moony?”

“Yeah, Padfoot,” he whispers back. “Get back to sleep, it’s near three in the morning.”

He cringes to himself, hoping that it was his clumsiness a moment ago that had woken his friend, and not anything before that. The last thing he needs is to be overheard having a wet dream by its very subject, Sirius Black.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius flops onto the sofa, positioning his head in Remus’ lap. He grabs Remus’s hand, pushing it into his thick hair. Remus rolls his eyes and begins stroking the boy’s head. 

“And to what do I owe the honor?” Remus chuckled. It’s not unusual for Sirius to be so blatant with his desire for affection, but it is a bit early for him to be acting so needy. 

Sirius squints up at him. “Do I need a reason to visit my sweetheart?” 

He’s just being playful, as usual, but it still sends a spark through Remus’ spine. Even now, he manages to be caught off-guard by this act. He wishes he could play along, but doing so would be dangerous. He doesn’t want to accidentally let on how he feels. Sirius’ joking is one thing, but his responding in the same vein would surely expose his secret longing, his wanting for this to be anything but a joke. 

“Mm,” he responds, noncommittally. He pushes the spark down, trying to pretend that he hasn’t felt it at all. 

Sirius wriggles while Remus quietly runs his fingers through his hair, then stops abruptly. “Actually, I was hoping to talk to you about something today,” he says soberly. 

Remus’ hand stills for a moment, before continuing to smooth down Sirius’ hair. The spark threatens to re-emerge as he remembers his dream from the previous night. Could Sirius have heard him after all?

“Yes, well,” continues Sirius. “We can talk later of course.” He hoists himself upright. “Right now I just wanted to know why you weren’t down at breakfast this morning. Did you have something more important to do than eat? You ought to be starving around this time of the month. You know, so soon after dealing with your furry little problem?”

Remus smiles. 

“I slept in. Surely you would’ve noticed that it’s also my sleepiest time of month. I’m downright exhausted these days.”

“No matter,” Sirius winks. “I brought you something from the kitchens, since your sleepy arse couldn’t be bothered to come down and dine with the rest of us.”

He pulls from his pocket a folded napkin, containing a slightly crushed croissant. 

“Open up, then,” he grins, thrusting the croissant toward Remus’ face. 

Remus makes to grab for the croissant, but Sirius waggles it out of reach. 

“Ah, ah,” he taunts. “I must feed you, my beloved, so you can build up your strength!”

Remus can feel his cheeks grow warm. 

“Oh come off it, Pads! Just give it here.”

“Yeah Sirius, give the poor man his breakfast or I will!”

James is stepping back through the portrait hole, followed closely by Peter. Both bear multiple small folded-napkin packages, which they toss into Remus’ lap. 

“We weren’t sure how much food you really needed,” James continues.

“So we brought you the lot!” Peter chimes in. 

Remus sticks his tongue out at Sirius, who has still been playing keep-away with his croissant. He focuses on the breakfast in his lap instead, unwrapping buns, fruit, and even a few scraps of sausage. 

“Sorry about those,” Peter pipes up. “Got a bit peckish on the way up. You know, all those stairs.”

James hits him on the back of the head with a wadded up napkin. “Oi! You’re always peckish, Wormtail! Lucky there’s anything left from what you brought up here!”

Remus chuckles, his mouth full of still-warm bread. His friends are well-meaning. He wouldn’t have gotten breakfast this morning without them after all. Not to mention all of the times Prongs has stopped him from maiming himself during that time of the month. Yeah, they’re worth keeping around, all right. Even if one of them happens to cause him unnecessary arousal and confusion. But it’s not really Sirius’ fault that Remus can’t keep his mind out of the gutter, right?

Lily steps in through the portrait hole next, alongside a few other Gryffindor girls whose names escape Remus. Lily eyes James warily as she passes the group, settling down in an armchair by the fire and pulling out a textbook. 

“Well, lads, I’ll be seeing you all later,” says James, stepping backward toward the fireplace with a meaningful glance toward Lily. 

“Yeah, I see that particular conversation lasting all of five seconds,” mutters Sirius, brushing aside napkins to settle his head once again in Remus’ lap. 

Peter looks to James, then to Sirius and Remus on the sofa. 

“I s’pose I’m off for some fresh air, myself,” he squeaks, and trundles away back through the portrait hole. 

“What’s gotten into him?” Remus wonders aloud. 

“Eh, who cares?” Sirius leans back into Remus’ hand, coaxing him to begin stoking again. “Can’t stand to see two happy couples at it, I imagine.”

Remus chokes a bit on his bun, forcing the little spark back down with his food. 

“Yeah,” he says, looking to Lily and James, who appear engrossed in an argument about where James can and cannot exist in the common room. He glances down at Sirius, whose eyes are closed in contentment. “Couples”, he thinks to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Remus has to pretend he isn’t watching the pale sliver of abdomen that is exposed as Sirius stretches his arms skyward.

“I’m bored,” complains Sirius. He twists his body in another stretch. This time his shirt reveals a jutting hip bone, before lowering again.

The dorms are empty, as most people have gone to Hogsmeade for the day. After breakfast, the two of them went on a brief walk, but decided against exploring the little village for once. Instead, they returned to their beds to waste the day reading and… doing whatever it was Sirius was doing now.

Remus looks quickly back down at his book, but not before Sirius catches his eye.

“What are you reading there anyway? Can it possibly be more interesting than conversation with me? Give it here, let’s have a look!” Sirius plucks the book from Remus’ hands, turning it to read the cover. “A Wrinkle in Time? I’ve never heard of it.”

“That’s probably because it’s a Muggle work,” Remus sighs, snatching the book back. 

“Yeah, that would be why,” laughs Sirius. “I’d never have been able to keep one of these back home- I swear Walburga could sniff out Muggle artifacts like a bloodhound. That’s probably why she couldn’t stand my posters. My room must have reeked like a den of flobberworms to her poor little pure-blood nostrils.” Sirius flashs a wicked grin. “Bet it still stinks in there now, if those sticking charms you helped me learn did the trick!”

“I suppose so.” Remus thumbs the pages absentmindedly. Sirius had said that he wanted to talk later. And now was later. He didn’t want to bring it up, but he was starting to worry that Sirius was stalling for time. Whatever it was Sirius wanted to talk about, it may be, well, serious.

As if he had read Remus’ thoughts, Sirius finally relaxes and joins him on the bed, sitting cross-legged at the end.  
“So,” he says. 

“So,” counters Remus.

“I imagine you’ve been wondering what it is I wanted to talk to you about.”

Remus closes his book gently and waits. 

“Well, sometimes two people are good for each other, and I mean really good for each other, but they don’t quite see it, and they need a bit of a push, you know?”

Remus quirks an eyebrow in interest. He should get some kind of award for all of the acting he’s been doing. Acting like his heart isn’t in his throat right now, acting like he doesn’t feel anything beyond friendship for Sirius, acting like he is in any way prepared for whatever it is Sirius might say next. 

“Anyway,” Sirius exhales. “I’ve been thinking recently. See, I think that push isn’t going to come any time soon unless someone takes matters into their own hands.” He inches closer, conspiratorially. 

Remus feels his chest tighten.

“So that’s why,” Sirius breathes. “I think you and I should…”

Remus grip loosens on his book, which goes tumbling to the floor with a loud noise. Sirius appears unperturbed. 

“...why we should work on getting Prongs together with Lily!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, yeah I know the Yule Ball was a Triwizard Tournament thing, just let me have this.

Remus is hardly surprised at this turn of events. After all, it was silly of him to have misread Sirius’ playful attitude as anything more. He mentally kicks himself for wishing things had gone differently. 

They begin their first brainstorming session immediately. It will certainly be a challenge to get James and Lily together, since James can act like such a prat and Lily is damn near perfect. Their plans will need to be airtight and numerous if they want to pull this off. 

Remus settles in for a long comfortable chat about such schemes. This is all familiar to him, as the Marauders are always plotting some prank or another. But this time it’s just him and Sirius. They decide not to let Peter in on their plans unless absolutely necessary. He tends to get flustered and has come close to spoiling some of their other plots, usually ones that end up being saved by James’ quick wit and roguish charm. 

James may be a bit dull when it comes to wooing people properly, but he knows when something’s afoot. Lily herself is as sharp as they come. Half the battle will be pushing the two of them together without letting on that they’re the magic behind it all. 

After a lengthy and prosperous planning session, they feel ready to begin their work the following morning. Remus feels giddy with anticipation. He loves keeping these fun secrets. They mingle with the painful ones he is forced to keep, and make it all just a bit more bearable. He’s an excellent liar, though you wouldn’t know by looking at him. 

Remus is the picture of innocence. All tucked in sweaters and ink stained fingers. His curls are as neatly parted as he can manage, and he’s never once accepted Sirius’ proffered cigarettes. 

But beneath the surface, he knows that he is different. Hiding a monster deep inside, barely containing it sometimes. His monthly transformations, his roiling anger at the unfairness of his condition. He even categorizes his lust for Sirius among his more beastly attributes. A true friend shouldn’t harbor such an intense desire, such an overwhelming need for their friend. It’s creepy, bordering on disgusting, he thinks. 

Remus finds it almost amusing that he doesn’t have any guilt about liking boys. Just about liking Sirius. He keeps this hidden among his other secrets, deep in shame. 

Now he has another happy secret to tuck into his heart. A secret with Sirius, a joyful planning and giggling and sharing. He is looking forward to their little adventure. 

James returns earlier than expected, hair wet with snow and brazenly stripping before the pot bellied stove in their shared dorm. 

He rips off his dampened cloak before perching on the edge of his bed to yank at his boots. 

“What are you lot gaping at?” James barks.

Remus and Sirius exchange looks.

“Everything okay, Prongsy?” Remus asks gently. 

“Yeah, right, everything’s bloody brilliant,” sneers James sarcastically. 

Sirius hops up. “Hey now, no reason to get snippy with Moons just cause he’s happened to care about your stupid arse! What gives?”

James finally manages to wrench one of his muddy boots off and tosses it to the floor. 

“For your information, Lily Evans is already going to the Yule Ball with someone and she damn well won’t say who!”

“Ah. I see. Well it’s understandable that you’d be a bit hurt-”

“Hurt? I’m gutted, mate! Here I thought I was making progress, and she’s gone and taken some other bloke up on his offer to the stupid dance. I don’t even like dancing. That’s how much I like her, don’t you see? I was going to learn how to, I don’t know a two-step or something, or maybe do a kind of waltz, and here I guess there’s no need after all.”

He throws his other boot down and sits with his head in his hands. 

“Now what am I supposed to do?” James sniffs. “Go to the Ball with one of you? Find some other girl and try making her jealous? I don’t even think I have the heart for a scheme like that. I’m a wreck.”

Sirius sits beside him on the edge of the bed, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Listen, it’ll all work out in the end. Just you wait, I’m sure whoever this other fellow is, he’ll show her a terrible time and she’ll be over him before the first dance is done with.”

“Yes, of course,” Remus chimes in. “She’ll realize what she’s missing out on soon enough, and you won’t have to bring some other girl just to prove something to her. Chin up!”

Remus looks to Sirius for confirmation, and the other boy nods subtly but surely. Their plan will have to go into action regardless, or perhaps because of this little hiccup.

They’re in agreement. They’ll start tomorrow, as originally discussed.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus’ hips bucked as Sirius’ tongue traced downward from his navel to the line of hair that disappeared into his pants. 

“Sirius-“ he gasped. 

Sirius stopped licking and grinned up at him, his teeth glinting in the moonlight. 

“Yes, my darling? What is it that you want?” He chuckled softly. “I know what I want…”

He nipped at the waistband of Remus’ pants, before mouthing over his clothed cock and exhaling hotly. 

Remus had already bitten his lip raw, or perhaps that had been Sirius earlier. He chewed on it again now and tasted blood. 

Sirius inched his pants down slowly until Remus stood before him completely exposed. 

“Yes, I know exactly what I want,” he breathed. 

He licked a wide stripe up Remus’ cock, eyeing it admiringly as it bobbed before him. 

“How I’ve waited for this,” he whispered. 

He leaned in and braced himself on Remus hips, fingers digging in as he swirled his tongue around the head of his cock. 

Remus moaned and threaded his fingers into Sirius’ thick hair. 

“Stop talking and just do it then,” he managed through gritted teeth. 

Sirius laughed loudly at this, causing Remus to blush deeply. 

“Sounds like you do know what you want, then, eh Moons?”

With that, he took Remus between his lips and pressed forward, taking his length in slowly and completely. 

Remus’ fingers curled in Sirius’ hair, scratching his scalp as he slowly enveloped his aching cock. 

“Your mouth… ah-“ 

Sirius sucked in his cheeks, pulling slowly back and then inching forward again. He carried on at a steady pace, as Remus unraveled more quickly than he had expected. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Remus said softly, pulling Sirius’ hair back from his face. 

Sirius moaned around his cock, the vibrations adding another level of pleasure. 

Sirius loosened his grip in Remus’ hips, bringing one hand down to wrap around the base of his cock. He used the other to gently cup Remus balls, drawing a small keening sound from the boy’s mouth.

He squeezed lightly, rolling them in his hand, while increasing the speed at which he bobbed his head. 

“I’m close,” gasped Remus. “Sirius, I’m-“

He closed his eyes as the feeling washed over him, his cock pulsing in Sirius’ mouth, filling it with come. 

Sirius swallowed what he could, holding Remus cock in his mouth as he finished. 

“What was that?” Sirius asks. “Sirius, I’m, what? Are you okay?”

Remus snaps upright. 

Sirius is standing beside his bed, holding open the curtain. By the way the light looked in the room, it's very early morning. 

Sirius looks genuinely concerned. 

“Well? Spit it out! Do you need me for something?”

Remus shakes his head. Under the covers he can feel the wet front of his pants. His cheeks flush. 

“Nah, mate, I’m fine,” he chokes out. “Just, go get a few more minutes sleep- must’ve been a nightmare.”

Sirius looks dubious, but he closes the curtain regardless. Remus listens as his footsteps retreat and he hears the boy flop into bed. 

Remus glares up at his bed’s canopy. This is becoming increasingly annoying.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus steps into the dining hall after the rest of his friends, wiping sleep from his eyes. He never got anymore rest after this morning’s adventure in erotic dreaming, not after seeing the look of concern on Sirius’ face so soon after coming. 

No, he was going to try erasing this from his memory if at all possible. Better now to focus on their plan. 

He sits beside Sirius as usual, taking extra care not to make any contact. He’s pretty sure even an elbow brush would send him crawling up the wall at this point. 

James appears morose. He isn’t chattering or teasing as usual. It’s putting a bit of a damper on the morning mood. Sirius quickly steps in to remedy the situation. 

“So,” he proclaims, reaching for a slice of toast. “How’d everyone sleep last night?”

Remus looks at him out of the corner of his eye, but doesn’t respond. This is part of the plan. 

Peter breaks the silence that follows. “I slept rather well, all things considered,” he says through a mouthful of porridge. “Had an odd dream though. See, I was riding a broom through this long tunnel, and it turned out it was made of candy! The broom, not the tunnel. Anyway, here I was, flying, and who should appear but Slughorn, and here he was wearing nothing but a hula skirt and his mustache! I say, it was the strangest-“

“Fascinating stuff!” Sirius cries. He looks intently at James. “And how did you sleep?”

James fiddles some with his napkin. “Great. Slept great.”

“That’s good news,” says Sirius. “And how do you think Lily slept?”

James drops his napkin and glares at Sirius. 

“Are you kidding? How should I know? Why should I care? Just shut up and eat your breakfast.”

“I don’t think she slept very well at all,” Remus answers for him. This is his part to play. 

“You don’t say?” Sirius feigns astonishment. “What gives you that idea?”

“She’s on her second cup of tea since she sat down,” Remus shrugs. This is the truth- he’s been watching her subtly since they got here. However, it’s also not unusual. Lily tends to drink nearly three cups of the stuff almost every morning. From what Remus has heard, she claims it helps her retain more information when she studies. 

“My goodness, the poor girl,” says Sirius. “It seems she must be awfully tired after all. I wonder if she wouldn’t appreciate some coffee. I think it might be a bit stronger than breakfast tea. Looks like they don’t have any at their end of the table! Why, we have a pot right here! Maybe she would like to have some!”

With this, he grabs the pot and strides down to the other end of the table, where he pauses in front of Lily and her friends. The other boys watch as he talks to her, gesticulating wildly with the hand that isn’t clutching the pot.

Lily appears apprehensive at first, then turns to look directly at James. Sirius moves to fill an empty cup with coffee, and Lily’s eyes flit back to him. She actually smiles. She nods at him before he starts back toward the others. She brings the coffee to her lips and inhales deeply, closing her eyes. 

Sirius slips back into his seat and sets the coffee pot back on the table. James’ fists are clenched in front of him.

“What the fuck was that about?” James hisses. 

“Turns out she loves coffee! Tends to drink it as a special treat when she’s feeling down. I told her it was an apology gift from you!” Sirius smiles widely. 

“An apology gift?” James sputters. “What in the world do I have to apologize for?”

“For acting like such a prat after you asked her out!” Sirius counters. “Or, I imagine you did when you were refused. You came back in such a mood I could only assume you had made a scene in front of her. It seemed only right that you should show some remorse.”

James stares at him wide-eyed, before turning to look again at Lily, who is nose-deep in her mug. 

“Yeah, well,” he mutters. “Not like this changes anything.” 

James grabs a few pieces of fruit and makes for the entrance to the hall. 

Sirius winks at Remus. 

“And would you care for any coffee this morning? I’m sure you had a fitful night’s sleep, too.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my finals are over so now I might actually write again! Thanks to everyone who has been commenting and leaving kudos- you are all so sweet!

Later, in Potions, Slughorn plays a dirty trick. 

“Alright everyone! I’ll be pairing you up randomly today to work on brewing your own batches of Pepperup! Madam Pomfrey is running short on her stock this season, what with everyone running around in the cold weather. So any of those brews which end up successful shall go straight to the hospital wing for use in her healing.”

Remus and Sirius exchange looks. Their plan had been simple. Remus was usually partnered with Lily in this class, while Sirius worked with James. Today, they had decided to work together so that the other two would be forced to bond. Now Slughorn had thrown a wrench in the works. 

Professor Slughorn carries on. “Smith and Harper! Yang and Jones! Lupin and Fields! Potter and Evans!” He pauses and looks up from the parchment he is reading from. Remus can almost swear he sees the corner of his mouth twitch up into a smile, before he continues listing off pairs. 

A soft groan is heard from Lily’s direction. Remus and Sirius grin at each other before switching seats. They don’t have to do a thing. And it could be that the professor is a bit interested in matchmaking himself. 

—

“It was awful,” complains James. “She barely looked at me, let alone talked. And when I tried to put the mandrake root in, she smacked my hand away! She could’ve just told me we had to wait.”

Potions had gone fairly smoothly otherwise, and the boys make their way to their next classes. 

The rest of the day is dull. Remus takes notes in Transfiguration, but he barely pays attention as he writes. His thoughts are twisted and cyclical. 

He loves playing this game with Sirius. They are in on something together, and though it’s only been a day, it’s been fun to meet his eye and feel the secret glow between them. He admires Sirius for his daring. Remus wouldn’t have been able to approach Lily and her friends so smoothly, and pass off the coffee as a gift from James. He may be good at lying, but that doesn’t mean he is a charmer. 

Sirius, on the other hand. Well, it’s like he was made for charming. He has a silver tongue and a quick wit. And he really is clever. He may act like he needs help from Remus with his course work, but he can hold his own in most subjects. 

Hell, he was smart enough to think his way through that motorcycle project he’d decided to tackle last summer. Remus’ thoughts drift back to his family’s garage, where Sirius had begged him to stow the contraption while he got it up and running. More than running, really. Flying. 

They had spent hours together. Sirius, in one of Remus’ torn old t-shirts and covered in grease, fiddling with some gear or other. Remus, stretched out on an old futon, flipping through a stack of comic books. 

Remus can remember how soft Sirius hands had been before then. Those hands that had stroked the sweaty hair from his forehead when he was in the hospital wing, recovering from his monthly wounds. They were so cool and smooth, and would disappear the minute that he made any sign of stirring. He had found himself keeping his eyes closed as he woke, so he could just lie there and feel the hands gently caressing him. 

After all that work on the motorcycle, the hands had grown calloused, a bit tougher. And now, Remus tends to inflict fewer wounds on himself during his change, with his friends keeping him company. So his trips to the hospital wing are less frequent. 

He longs to wake up with the feeling of these new, rough hands on his forehead. Or somewhere else on his body…

He tries to snap his thoughts away from Sirius. He’s a good friend, and that’s all. He proved that last summer too. Just before the dreams began. 

Sirius had always caught people’s eyes, but this time one of them had caught his. Toward the end of the summer, on one of his visits to Remus’ garage, he brought a Muggle girl with him to sit on the futon and chat. Apparently they’d been dating for a month. And Sirius had never thought to bring her up. He took her on the first ride that day, when he finally got the motorcycle running. He remembers the way Sirius looked, with the girl’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Sirius had offered for Remus to join them in the side car, but he’d just laughed it off and refused. 

They didn’t fly of course, but by the time they got back their hair looked as though they might have. Remus has still never ridden on the thing. 

It had felt like a betrayal, but Remus knew it wasn’t. Sirius was free to do as he pleased. Remus needed to let it go.The little flirtations really had meant nothing. The forehead stroking had come from a friendly hand, nothing more. Remus must have misinterpreted everything. He felt stupid for having thought otherwise. 

Even now, gripping his quill tightly and trying to concentrate, he can’t remember the girl’s name. Surely there had been an introduction, but he simply can’t recall. He’d never needed to worry about that though- Sirius had broken it off before school started up, and had never mentioned her again. 

Everything had been back to normal. He continued to pick at Remus, little teasing comments and laying his head in his lap. This was all normal Sirius. Normal, just a friend, nothing more.


	8. Chapter 8

It’s after dinner that the next part of their plan goes into action. The Ball is approaching quickly, only a week away now. They need to get James whipped into shape by then. 

Only Sirius’ lower half is visible as he burrows into the chest at the foot of his bed. He re-emerges bearing a wonky-looking Muggle record player, followed by an assortment of records. He shuts the arched lid of the trunk and balances the record player atop it carefully, pressing his mouth into a thin line as he concentrates. Satisfied with his work, he retrieves one of the records and rests it in place. He flicks the power switch and the record begins to spin. 

Before he lowers the arm, however, he surveys the dorm. Just the four of them. He releases the arm, and the contraption crackles to life. 

“This is a Muggle band called the Beatles,” he announces. “Mum would probably murder me if she knew how many of their albums I own.”

Sirius stretches his arms outward in a grand gesture. “Now, let’s dance!”

Remus is perched on the edge of his bed, watching Sirius show James the different ways to move his arms or swing his hips that make him look the least like an awkwardly strutting chicken. Peter leans against the door, keeping watch for anyone coming up to bed. James is embarrassed enough without an audience. 

“I think I can manage most of this fast-paced stuff, Pads,” James interrupts. “It’s the waltzes and things I’m worried about.”

“Ah, yes, of course!” Sirius rushes to the record player, adjusting the speed dial and changing the song. “Remus, come help me show him what it should look like!”

Remus knew he’d be recruited at some point, but he still gives a pronounced sigh and eye-roll as he hops off the bed. His heart is pounding. 

“Who’s leading?” Remus asks.

“You can,” says Sirius. “I’ll be Lily,” he whispers. He winks at James, who sticks out his tongue. 

Remus hesitates only a moment, before resting his hands lightly on Sirius’ slim hips. 

“Oh, don’t get fresh with me now!” laughs Sirius, playfully slapping at one of his hands. 

“I’m barely touching you,” Remus mutters. 

“I know it, darling. Tighten your grip a bit, your hands are like dead fish.” He presses Remus’ fingers harder into the flesh of his waist, then flings his arms around his neck. 

The song is a slowed-down version of one they played earlier, which James and Sirius had hopped around to, laughing. At this speed it feels more somber, more real. 

“I want to hold your hand...” Sirius sings quietly as they sway. “It's such a feeling that my love… I can't hide…”

James is observing their feet carefully, and Peter is watching the door. Remus is looking determinedly over Sirius’ shoulder. He might vomit if he catches Sirius’ eye right now. Still, he can’t help but wonder what it would feel like to lock eyes as they slowly spin. 

The song ends, too soon. They stand there for a moment, listening to the end of the record click. Remus looks down at the ground, measuring his breaths. 

“Alright, my turn,” says James. “I think I’ve got it- this looks pretty simple.”

Remus grins and bows. “He’s all yours, good sir.”

Sirius laughs and gives him a shove, before taking James’ hand. 

—

The following days are filled with tiny adventures. 

They slip chocolates into Lily’s bag with a note from James. Afterward, Remus and Sirius play Wizard’s Chess by the fireplace, forfeiting a chunk of their own chocolate to the other player for each chess piece lost. Sirius insists on feeding the pieces to Remus by hand. Remus hopes that no one can see how deeply he blushes in the light of the fire. He blames it on the heat of the flames. 

They start a snowball fight in the courtyard, having made sure that Lily and James are near the same shrubbery, which they are forced to use for cover. When the tables are turned and the snowballs begin pelting them, Remus and Sirius are also forced to hide together, pressed against one another behind a tree, out of breath and rosy-cheeked.

They pay a first year girl to tuck a stuffed bear into Lily’s bed one night.The next morning, Remus awakens to find himself clutching a bear of his own. Sirius has already gone down to breakfast. 

They tranfigure paper birds to fly overhead during lunch and drop tiny sugar flowers into her tea. They spin prettily before dissolving and spelling out the word “Lily” across her cup. This one was a little over the top, Remus would be the first to admit. He finds a paper bird folded up in his Potions textbook the next day. 

The day of the dance arrives, and the gang dons their dress robes. James seems to be taking an extra long time tying his shoes. He rubs his forehead, unties his shoes and starts again. 

“Look, we’re going as a group,” says Sirius. “No pressure, just have fun!”

“Whatever you say,” James sighs. 

Sirius claps him on the back reassuringly. “Let’s go tear this dance up!”


	9. Chapter 9

The Great Hall has been decked out in sparkling crystals and sheer fabric as far as the eye can see. They’ve brought in entire bare oak trees with clear glass ornaments dangling from them. On closer inspection, the globes contain some kind of glowing essence, which provides all of the twinkling light in the room. 

There is already a crowd of students dancing near the band, some group of ill-dressed witches with a strange assortment of instruments. Their music sounds pretty good though. 

“Time to mingle, chaps,” Sirius pushes James toward the crowd. 

The first few songs are fast-paced and loud, and the boys throw themselves into dancing. James is really holding his own- the few lessons they managed to give him must have helped with his sense of rhythm. Even Peter is doing well, and hasn’t stepped on anyone’s feet yet. 

When the first slow dance comes on, they decide to take a breather. James and Peter go to find a table, while Sirius and Remus collect drinks and snacks. 

Sirius take a plate and uses it as a tray for four cups of punch. 

“Do you mind grabbing us each some of those cakes? There’s a dear,” Sirius calls back over his shoulder, as he weaves through students toward the tables. 

Remus is piling pastries onto his plate, when a hand grabs his wrist. He looks up. 

It’s Lily. She looks nervous and pale. Still, she is beautiful in an emerald gown that matches her eyes. 

“Come with me,” she whispers, and pulls at his wrist. 

Remus casts a glance toward the tables, but obliges. 

They make their way out to the courtyard, which has been decorated in the same style as the hall. Lighted orbs wink from the trees, and there are scattered tables where the dancers can cool off. Lily pulls Remus to the side of the courtyard, where they will be partially hidden by a tree. They stand there for a moment, Lily’s grip loosening on Remus’ wrist, before she finally looks up at him. There are tears glittering in her eyes. 

“Merlin, Lily, what’s wrong?” Remus gasps. In all the years they’ve been at school together, he doesn’t think he’s ever seen her lose control like this. Except maybe when she’s angry. 

“Listen, Remus,” she begins. “I know we’ve never really been close, but I feel like I can trust you when it comes to this.”

Remus is quiet, worriedly searching her face. 

Lily gives a shuddering sigh, and takes both of Remus’ hands in hers. 

“I wasn’t lying when I told James I was coming to the dance with someone already. But something happened. I’m embarrassed and hurt, and I just need someone to talk to. Is it okay for me to talk to you?”

“Of course, Lily, it’s no problem at all,” says Remus. He is certainly confused, but he does want to help. 

“Okay,” she says, and releases his hands, slumping against the tree and looking up into its branches. 

“I was asked to the dance by a childhood friend of mine. You know him of course. I also know you’ve never done anything to hurt him. But your friends have. It’s Severus.”

Remus nods. His friends have historically been pretty unkind to the boy. He’s never really done anything about it though. He feels his cheeks grow warm with shame. 

“Of course I agreed to come with him,” she continues. “It was only natural. We’ve been friends forever. I might have even asked him if he hadn’t asked me first. I didn’t want to come alone. After he heard that I rejected James though...”

She looks down at her feet. 

“He… he started acting a little strange. He kept bringing it up, not just to me but to anyone who’d listen. At first it was like he was just excited to be going with me, and wanted everyone to know. But then it took a turn toward gloating. It was like I was some sort of prize he’d won. Like he just wanted me so James couldn’t have me- something stupid like that.”

Remus shifts uncomfortably. Knowing what he does of Snape, he can see where this might be going. 

“So I confronted him about it, thinking he would understand and relax a little. I told him how uncomfortable it had been making me, and asked him whether he really saw me as a friend or just as something to have. It started as a discussion, but he quickly turned it into an argument.”

Lily pauses for a moment, rubbing her eyes. She looks to Remus. 

“We both said some things we shouldn’t have. But then,” her voice breaks. “Things got really heated, and when I was in the middle of talking he cut me off by kissing me. I pushed him off and the next thing I knew he was yelling.”

Remus holds his breath. He reaches out his hand, palm up. She takes it and grips it tightly. She takes a breath. 

“Remus,” she whispers. “He called me a Mudblood.”

“Oh, Lily,” Remus breathes. He is shaken too. He can’t imagine how it must feel to have someone so close to you say something like that. 

She breaks down and lets out a sob. 

“I just… couldn’t believe it,” she says. “I still can’t believe that’s what he might really think about me. Or even if he doesn’t, that he would call me something like that in anger… it makes me sick.”

“I’m so sorry,” he tells her. 

“It’s not your fault!” She laughs abruptly through her tears. “Anyway, I came here anyway, alone. I figured I should try to have a good time. I don’t want to let him ruin my whole night.”

Remus gives her a half-smile. “That’s a good way of looking at it.”

“Thank you for listening,” she says, and squeezes his hand. “I wanted to tell someone, but at the same time, I don’t want people to know. Even though I’m really upset with him, I don’t want people to take anything out on Severus. He deals with enough bullying anyway. I don’t want to be the reason he deals with more.”

Remus nods. He doesn’t know what he could say to that. 

“Anyway,” she continues. “I saw you and your friends when I got to the dance, and it occurred to me that you’re someone I could tell about this, without worrying that it would get out. From what I’ve seen, you’re pretty good at keeping secrets.”

Remus freezes.

“It’s okay, Remus,” she whispers urgently. “Just because I know, doesn’t mean I’ll tell anyone.”

He quirks his head a little, clearing his throat. 

“Know, er, know what, exactly?” His voice is a bit shaky. 

“Everything. That you’re a werewolf. That you have an enormous crush on your friend Sirius. And that you and he have been trying for more than a week to get me to change my mind about James.”

Remus’ stomach sinks as he listens. He opens his mouth to say something, but no words come out. 

“Like I said, Remus, it’s okay!” Lily forces a little smile. “I’d never tell anyone the first or second things, but the third…” 

She actually grins. “Well, I might have to say something about the third thing. To James.”

Remus blinks. 

“Honestly, I think you two have rather convinced me that I should try talking to James. You know, even when I rejected him, he acted like a gentleman. I’m sure he let the mask fall around his friends, but he seemed quite determined not to let his disappointment show to me. I still don’t like the way he’s treated Severus in the past, but I do think he’s growing. And it was you and Sirius that made me start taking notice.”

Remus says nothing. 

“I’ll admit, when I first caught on to what you two were doing, I was a little upset. But when I realized that James had nothing to do with it, I was intrigued. I think that if he in any way deserves friends like you, he’s worth taking a chance on.”

She hugs him. “Thank you for listening,” she says. 

Remus hugs her back, too shocked to say much of anything. This girl knows so much about him, and has never let on. Maybe he isn’t as subtle as he thinks he is, or maybe she is smarter than he even knew. 

Their embrace ends, but they stand beneath the tree a minute longer, starting to really feel the chill in the air. 

“Want to go back in?” Lily asks. “I was hoping maybe I could join you and your friends, since I don’t have a date or anything.”

“I’m sure we’d be happy to have you,” says Remus, smiling. 

They head back inside.


	10. Chapter 10

They stop to grab a plate of pastries before walking toward the tables. James has his head in his hands, obviously bored but listening to Sirius, who is wildly gesticulating and laughing. Peter is leaning back in his chair, and nearly topples out of it when he sees them approach. 

“I’ve got the snacks,” Remus says sheepishly. 

“Finally!” Sirius cries. “I’ve been trying to keep these fools entertained for long enough. It’s about time you showed up! Good to see you brought the food and Lily-“

“Lily?” James lifts his head from his hands. He looks puzzled, but hopeful. 

“Yeah,” Lily shrugs. “Guess I could use a dance partner after all. And have you tried these cauldron cakes? Honestly, the kitchens have really outdone themselves this time.”

James breaks into a grin and takes a cake. 

They all set upon the pastries eagerly, and wash them down with their punch. The musicians must have taken a break at some point while Remus was gone, and they pick up their instruments again. They start into a lively song, which has Sirius pulling at Remus’ sleeve. 

“Come on then,” he urges. “Let’s jump back into it!”

Remus turns to see Lily taking James’ hand. He leads her onto the dance floor, but barely takes his eyes off of her. Peter is already in the throng, jumping around wildly. 

Remus allows himself to be led into the crowd, where he dances through the next several songs with the group. He’s sweating through his robes and he can feel how flushed his skin is. 

Finally, another slow song starts. James and Lily partner up, and even Peter has found a Hufflepuff girl to dance with. 

Remus is about to suggest that they take another break, when he catches Sirius’ eye. He looks nervous. 

Sirius reaches out a hand, and Remus takes it. Sirius lifts the hand to his mouth and gives it a gentle kiss. 

“May I have this dance?” Sirius asks. 

Remus can feel his flushed cheeks get hotter. “I- well, of course.”

He pauses for Sirius to make the next move, and doesn’t have to wait long. Sirius steps closer and wraps his arms around Remus’ neck. Remus lets his hands rest on Sirius’ hips, before remembering their practice, and tightening his grip. Sirius’ eyes flutter shut, and he begins to sway to the music. 

They move together so naturally, flowing with the rhythm. At some point, Sirius rests his forehead on Remus’ shoulder. He can feel Sirius’ breath on his collarbone, coming hot and smooth. Even their breathing is synchronized. 

The song feels like it lasts forever. 

Remus thinks he wouldn’t mind if it did. His heart rate picks up as Sirius’ thumb strokes the back of his neck, sending sparks down his spine. They spin slowly, warm in each other’s arms, until at last, the music dies down. 

A new song starts moments later, its energetic beat seemingly designed to chase away the previous mood. He loosens his grasp on Sirius’ hips, and leans back to look at him. 

Sirius still looks anxious, and is searching Remus’ eyes for something. Perhaps he finds what he is looking for, because he takes Remus by the back of the neck and pulls him in.

“Come with me?” Sirius whispers into his ear. Too close for comfort- his breath tickles and Remus could swear he felt Sirius’ lips graze his ear. 

Remus pulls away. “Where to?”

—

They make it to the top of the stairs without being seen, and Sirius whispers the password to get into Gryffindor tower. 

The common room is deserted. Everyone is either down at the ball or already in bed. 

They run into the dorm and quietly shut the door behind them. Sirius takes a running leap into his bed and laughs. 

“So what’s this all about, Pads?” Remus asks warily. His heart has been in his throat since they left the hall. 

“We did it!” Sirius cries. “Didn’t you see them? Lily and James! Dancing together like a proper couple! Looks like our job here is complete!”

Remus shifts his feet. Other factors aside, they certainly had been one of the reasons for Lily choosing to give James a shot. 

“I suppose you’re right,” he laughs. 

“Of course I am! And! It’s time to celebrate!”

Sirius rolls off of the bed and onto the floor. He crawls over to his trunk and begins digging around inside. After some time, he pulls out an old-looking bottle. He holds it above his head in triumph and flops back onto the bed. He pats the bed beside himself for Remus to join. 

Remus rolls his eyes and gets onto the bed, sitting cross-legged beside Sirius, who is working at the cork on the bottle. 

“Is that… Firewhiskey?” Remus chuckles. “How in hell did you get that in here?”

“Tunnels aren’t just good for sneaking in sweets,” mutters Sirius, yanking out the cork with a loud pop. Apparently surprised at his success, he thrusts the bottle into the air. 

“A toast!” Sirius calls. “To James and Lily!” He takes a large swig of the stuff, before passing off the bottle to Remus. 

Remus eyes it suspiciously, but takes a drink himself. “To James and Lily,” he agrees. He hands the bottle back to Sirius. 

Sirius leans back against the headboard and sighs. “Must’ve been some talk you had with her out there in the courtyard.”

Remus holds his breath. 

“Yeah, I know. I followed you two. Saw a lot of crying and hugging. Didn’t listen or anything though. Figured it must have been private if I wasn’t invited.” He winks. 

Remus feels himself blushing. That Firewhisky must be no joke if he’s already flushed after one shot. 

“Tell you what,” Sirius says. “It’s just you and me and this bottle, and I say we celebrate with a little game! What do you say to a few rounds of Truth or Dare? At least til the others come back from the dance. Then we’ll let them have whatever booze is left over.”

There have probably been worse ideas. 

“Sure, you’re up first though,” Remus says. “Truth or dare?”


	11. Chapter 11

“Okay, truth.”

Remus thinks a moment. “What made you want to get Lily and James together so badly in the first place?”

Sirius takes a drink from the bottle and wipes his mouth with his sleeve. 

“As much time as I spent visiting you this summer, I spent a hell of a lot more time living at James’ place. You wouldn’t believe the amount of pining that guy does. Honestly, it would’ve been cruel of me not to eventually give in and try helping him out.”

Sirius passes the bottle. “Your turn.”

“Truth, as well.”

“Why did you go along with it so easily?”

Remus considers this, taking a sip of Firewhisky. 

“I trust you, and I knew we’d have fun together.” He feels his cheeks grow warm as he hands off the bottle. 

“Simple as that, eh?” Sirius chuckles. “Alright, let’s make things more interesting. Give me a dare.”

“Hm,” Remus muses. “Sing something for me.”

“Ha! Joke’s on you- I have an excellent singing voice,” says Sirius. He clears his throat. 

“Love, love me do… you know I love you! I'll always be true, so pleeeease- love me do,” Sirius wails. He screechily mimics a harmonica in between verses, causing Remus to put his hands over his ears. 

“I think you’ve made your point,” Remus laughs. “But really, I know you can sing better than that.”

“Maybe so,” Sirius admits, before taking a drink. “You’re up.”

“Truth.”

“Ever kissed anyone?”

Remus’ stomach does a little flip. “Other than my parents, no, not really. You should honestly know that, Pads. I probably would’ve told you first.” He laughs nervously and takes a larger drink. 

“Guess so,” Sirius shrugs. “Truth.”

“Well, I don’t have to ask whether you’ve kissed anyone,” says Remus. “But I’m tipsy enough to ask- what was the story with that girl you brought to the garage that one time?”

In the dim moonlight streaming into the room, Remus almost swears he sees Sirius take a turn at blushing. 

“Oh, her,” he says. “Her name was Sam. She was a shop girl I met when I was out wandering Muggle London with James. She slipped me the number for her telephone, and James convinced me to call it one evening, from a phone box in town. I guess we hit it off, ‘cause we ended up calling a lot and going out a few times. I brought her to see you because I… wanted you to approve. Your opinion is important to me.”

Shame wells up in Remus’ gut. He remembers how jealous he had been and hopes it hadn’t shown too much. 

“Anyway,” continued Sirius. “Turns out we weren’t quite right for each other. But I’m glad we both figured it out when we did.”

“Figured what out? What happened?” Remus can hardly believe he is prying so much. The alcohol must be altering his decision-making skills to some measure. 

Sirius chuckles. “Well, for her part, I think she found that while she liked how tall, dark, and handsome I was, she would prefer those attributes in a woman.”

Remus nods, waiting. 

“And for my part,” Sirius sighs. “I found out that gender has little to do with my attraction. It all comes down to the person. And she just wasn’t the right person.”

“So who is?” Remus whispers. 

Sirius grabs a pillow and smacks him lightly. “That’s enough questions for one truth, I think!”

“Fair enough,” Remus giggles. Oh dear, he’s really giggling? He’d better be done with the booze for now. “Dare.”

Sirius leans over and puts the bottle on the bedside table. Then he dramatically swoons over into Remus’ lap. 

“I dare you to pet my hair.”

Remus chuckles. “Not much of a dare, considering I do this for you all the time.”

“I know, and it always feels so good…” Sirius lets out a long groan. 

Remus tangles his fingers into Sirius’ hair, drawing another moan from the boy. He tries not to think about it too much, and continues petting and scratching his scalp. 

He winds the long locks around his fingers and hums. “Your turn, Sirius.”

“Yeah I know, just don’t stop, please? Hmm… truth.”

“Why did I end up with some of the same gifts that Lily did?”

Sirius turns to press his face into Remus’ stomach, where he mutters something incoherent. 

“What was that? Couldn’t quite hear you,” Remus teases. 

Sirius rolls so he is facing up, and repeats himself. “Gauging interest,” he slurs. “Your turn.”

“What do you-“

“Your turn!”

Remus stills his hand in Sirius’ hair. “Dare.”

“Kiss me,” Sirius whispers. 

Remus doesn’t get a chance to reply, as Sirius surges up off of his lap and meets his lips. 

It’s a brief moment of pressure, then Sirius has leaned back into his lap again. 

“Truth,” says Sirius. 

“What does this mean?” Remus breathes. 

“How much will you let it mean?” Sirius asks. 

Remus pauses. “How long?” 

“For a long, long time,” whispers Sirius. “But it’s been worse since I heard you call my name in your sleep.”

Remus can hardly swallow. “Dare me again.”

“Kiss me.”

This time, Remus leans down and presses his lips against Sirius’. He cradles Sirius’ head in his hands, while Sirius reaches up to pull at his neck. 

This kiss is longer, sweeter. Remus can feel tingling nervous energy sweeping over his body as he feels Sirius’ tongue pressing at his lips. 

He opens his mouth to allow entry. Sirius’ tongue sweeps into his mouth, searching. He tastes like Firewhisky, hot and sharp. 

Suddenly, Sirius releases his neck. “Heard something,” he gasps. “Dance must be over.”

Remus lifts his head to look at the door, but no one has arrived yet. They part anyway, and just in time. 

“Where have you two been?” James yells. “It was amazing! Did you even see? Lily and I danced so many times, it was wonderful!” He throws himself onto his bed.

Peter walks by and sniffs the air. “Do you two have Firewhisky in here?”

“Sure do!” Sirius cries, stumbling from the bed and grabbing the bottle. “Here, James, in celebration of you and Lily dancing the night away!”

He forces the bottle into James’ hands, laughing. “It’s been a landmark night for everyone!”

James shrugs and takes an enormous swig from the bottle. “Huzzah! A night for romance!”

He and Peter finish off the drink, which Remus and Sirius refuse to accept any more of. Then they strip out of their sweaty dress robes and do a quick wash up before flopping into their beds. 

After shutting his bed curtains, Remus finds himself lying awake, the room spinning only slightly. He lies like that for some time, before he hears someone’s feet hit the floor softly. His curtain shifts and Sirius’ face pokes through. 

“Mind if I sleep in here tonight?” Sirius whispers. 

“Not at all.”

Sirius crawls into the bed and presses his feet against Remus’ legs. 

“Cold!” Remus hisses. 

“Don’t I know it,” mutters Sirius, snuggling closer. 

Rather than sending his heartbeat soaring, Sirius’ company comforts Remus into sleepiness. He begins to drift, as he feels Sirius’ calloused hand rest on his forehead, stroking it gently with cool fingers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, everyone who has been reading and especially those of you who have left kudos and comments! It’s so cool to know that people are actually looking at this thing I’ve been literally typing on my phone at random intervals! Love you guys! *finger guns*


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter- enjoy!

The first time Remus wakes up, it’s to the tickle of breath on his neck. It takes a moment to remember why there might be someone sharing his bed, but when he recalls the events of the past evening, his face grows hot. 

He shifts slightly to glimpse Sirius, face shadowed under his own tangled hair. Sirius’ arms are wrapped around his waist, hips pressed up against the swell of his arse. His knees press gently into the bend of Remus’ own. It’s a cold night, but their bodies rest flush together, warming the space beneath the blankets to an almost uncomfortable temperature. 

Sirius moves in his sleep, burrowing his face deeper into Remus’ neck and inhaling deeply.

Remus can’t see any light coming through the cracks in the bed curtains, so it must be very early morning. 

He slips a hand beneath the arms encircling his torso, and eases them away enough to allow him to turn. He faces Sirius, and rests their foreheads together. 

What a magical feeling this is. 

He smiles in the darkness, giddy with the knowledge that he is so wanted. His breathing slows again and he drifts back into warm sleep. 

The second time Remus wakes up, it’s to the feeling of hands in his hair. As fingers gently massage his scalp, he lets out a sleepy moan of satisfaction. Inches away, he hears a sharp intake of breath. 

A whispered voice comes to him from the dark. “You’re awake?” 

Remus moans again as nails scratch him softly. “Hmm… I think so…”

“Good,” answers Sirius’ rough morning voice. “I was sort of hoping I would wake you- but honestly I just wanted to touch your hair. You look so soft when you sleep.”

Remus hitches up the corner of his mouth in a lopsided smile. “Good morning to you, too, I guess.”

He blinks his eyes open to find soft grey light filtering in from the slits in his bed curtains. He wonders briefly what time it could be, but finds he doesn’t really care. How could he, when the most beautiful boy he’s ever seen is lying before him, tangling his hands in his hair?

Sirius gazes into Remus’ eyes steadily. He tugs a little at his hair, pulling his head back a bit and exposing his throat. Remus’ breath hitches. 

Sirius appears to examine him, his hands drifting from his head to his neck, nails lightly scratching. His fingers trace along Remus’ jaw, and his eyes flit between Remus’ own and his lips, before fluttering shut. His thumb ghosts over Remus’ bottom lip, before he leans forward and covers it with a gentle kiss. 

“It is a good morning,” he whispers against Remus’ cheek. “If I get to spend it with you.”

He turns, seeking Remus’ lips again, pressing another kiss against them.

Remus kisses back lazily, savoring the ease with which they are able to do this. All of the time that he’s spent fantasizing about this, and he never imagined the sheer comfort that could come from it. 

Sirius’ hands are back in his hair, drawing him in closer. His tongue swipes against Remus’ lower lip, and then enters his mouth as Remus opens it to moan softly. It’s so soft against his own tongue, against his teeth, searching his mouth and caressing him from inside. 

Remus brings his own hand to Sirius’ face, his thumb brushing his sharp cheekbone as he deepens the kiss. He tilts his head to allow Sirius better access to his mouth, letting out a deep groan as Sirius begins to lick into him with more fervor. 

He pulls back after a moment, so he can see Sirius’ face again. The other boy is flushed pink and panting, pupils blown wide with excitement. He is so raw and beautiful, Remus feels tears prick at the corners of his eyes. 

“Sirius,” he says in a hushed, reverent voice. “Sirius, I’m so sorry if this is too soon. But I need you to know. I love you. You mean so much to me.”

Sirius’ eyes crinkle with his grin. “Idiot! How could this be too soon? We’ve been friends for ages, mate. You’ve got to already know I love you, too. You do, don’t you?” He searches Remus’ face. 

“Well, if you really don’t know already, apparently I’ll have quite a job ahead of me convincing you,” he continues, and begins peppering Remus’ face with kisses. 

“I love you here.” Kiss. “And here.” Kiss. “And especially here.” Kiss. Kiss. 

Remus can’t help but giggle- the kisses are ticklish and Sirius is ridiculous. But God, does he love him. 

Remus catches one of the kisses and deepens it, pressing his body closer to Sirius and wrapping his arms around his waist. He pulls him closer, until his hips are pressing against Sirius. Remus is half-hard, which Sirius can now surely feel against his stomach, as he lets out a noise of satisfaction. Sirius lifts one of his legs and hitches it over Remus’ hips, exposing the heat of his groin to Remus’ own. 

Remus presses open-mouthed kisses against Sirius’ neck. “I’ve never really done this with anyone,” he mutters. 

“It’s fine,” Sirius pants. “I haven’t really either, you know. Not like this.” He grinds against Remus’ erection. 

“I want you,” Remus whispers into Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Then have me,” gasps Sirius, hand dipping below the waistband of Remus’ pants to clutch at his arse and draw him nearer. 

The friction feels amazing, but Remus pulls back a bit to make room for his hand to cup Sirius through his pants. He feels so hot, and the fabric covering his mound is slightly damp. Sirius moans at the touch. 

“Fuck,” he gasps. “Remus, please.”

Remus feels himself grow even harder at Sirius’ begging. He bites his lower lip, and reaches up into Sirius’ shirt to caress his taut stomach, before trailing his fingers along a jutting hip bone and into his pants. The hair here is short but silky, a thin trail leads down to a thicker triangle, into which Remus slips his finger. 

Sirius’ folds are dripping wet and blisteringly hot. Remus dips his finger into the wetness briefly, then seeks out the hardened flesh of Sirius’ clitoris and circles it with the pad of his finger. 

Sirius bucks against him, moaning, leg tightening around his hip. Remus toys with his clit for a while, coaxing Sirius into sharp panting before easing off and gently running his finger through his labia again, gathering moisture to lubricate his toying. 

Sirius’ forehead is sticky with sweat, pressing into Remus’ neck as he teases him relentlessly.

Finally, Remus swipes through Sirius’ folds again, this time seeking entrance with one finger. He pushes into Sirius, erection stiffening as he imagines doing this with his cock. 

Slowly he works in and out with one finger, then two, scissoring slightly and shivering at the little noises that Sirius is making into his neck. 

“Please, Remus,” Sirius whimpers.

“Please, what?” Remus’ voice is husky with need. 

“Mmm… pleeeaase,” Sirius moans as Remus bends his fingers deep, in a come-hither motion. “Please, Moons, I want you inside me.”

Remus pulls his fingers out slowly, bringing them to his mouth and sucking them clean. Sirius watches him intently. 

“How do you want me?” Remus asks. 

“I- I think I want to be on top,” Sirius says. He pushes himself up on one elbow. “If that’s alright with you.”

“More than alright,” Remus breathes, and leans in to kiss him on the forehead. He lies back, hooking his thumbs into his waistband to pull down his pants. 

“Let me,” Sirius stops him. 

He maneuvers over top of Remus’ legs. Straddling his shins and leaning forward, he presses kisses to Remus’ stomach, trailing down to ghost over his clothed cock with his mouth, relishing the way it jumps as he does so. 

He slowly works Remus’ pants down, allowing Remus the space to kick them off the rest of the way, before lowering his face again to Remus’ groin. He licks a flat stripe up Remus’ bobbing cock, looking him in the eye as he does so. 

Remus barely chokes back a grunt as Sirius takes his cock into his fist, holding him steady as he envelops the head in the wet heat of his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the head, dipping into the slit and sucking lightly, before pushing down toward his fist. He draws back up again, and down, working the base of Remus’ shaft with his hand as he sucks. 

Too soon, Remus feels his balls tighten, and reaches down to gently thread his fingers into Sirius’ long hair. 

“Sirius,” he gasps. “If you keep that up I’m not gonna last long.”

Sirius pulls off of his cock with a downright pornographic popping sound, and smirks.

“Another time, then,” he sighs. “I love the taste of you.”

This is almost enough to send Remus over the edge after all, and he digs his nails into his thigh to keep from coming. 

Sirius sits up on his knees and crawls up Remus’ body, positioning himself over his hips. He takes his cock in hand and readies it at his entrance. 

“Let me do all the work,” he says. “I want to go slow at first.”

With that, he begins to sink down into Remus’ cock, feeling it pulse as it is entirely sheathed within him. He waits a moment, allowing himself to adjust around its girth, before finally rocking his hips slowly. 

Remus lets out an untethered moan below him, sending vibrations through the connection they now share. Sirius tilts his hips and raises up, grinding down again harder this time. He lets out a soft noise as he does so, closing his eyes in concentration. 

Sirius sets a steady pace, lifting and pushing back, fucking himself slowly on Remus’ cock. He’s so wet that the movement feels like sliding over satin. He reaches down and rubs his fingers against his clit, pressing on either side of it and circling it softly as he rides Remus. 

For his part, Remus is entranced. Sirius’ face above him is partially obscured by sleep-tangled hair, his breath coming in staccato hitches. He looks like something out of one of Remus’ dreams. Remus can hardly believe that this is happening for real. 

He reaches down and takes over for Sirius, playing with his clitoris and allowing Sirius to raise his arms and clutch at the headboard to steady himself. Using this new leverage, he quickens his pace and grinds more deeply, impaling himself over and over with increasingly wet noises. 

“Sirius, angel,” Remus gasps. “I’m close-“

“Ah- I- fuck, I’m close too-“ Sirius pants. 

Remus reaches his other hand around to dig his fingers into Sirius’ arse, feeling the muscles there rhythmically clench as he grinds down. 

“I want to feel you come around my cock,” Remus whispers. “Come for me, Pads.”

Sirius groans and tilts his head back, hair wild and trailing across his shoulders. 

“Oh, fuck, Remus- I’m- I’m coming!” he stutters, jerking unsteadily as he continues trying to ride Remus through his orgasm. 

“Good boy,” Remus mutters, grunting as he feels the other boy’s walls clench tightly around his cock. 

His own orgasm rips through him a moment later, and he pulses deep into Sirius, who is leaned over him, panting. 

They share this moment, the silence punctuated by their harsh breathing, until finally Sirius lifts off and rolls over to lay on the bed beside Remus. 

They turn to smile at each other, and Sirius lets out a giggle as his eyes moisten with overwhelmed tears. 

“So,” he says. “Do you know I love you?” He nuzzles into the crook of Remus’ neck. 

“As long as you know that I love you,” Remus laughs. 

“Ah,” sighs Sirius. “So we both know.”

“We both know,” agrees Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads- and to all who leave kudos and comments! Sorry it took so long for me to finally finish this thing! Love to all of you!


End file.
